Training
by SonicLover
Summary: Give me a break, it's the best title I could think of. This fic's a simple selfinsertion with the spies. You know what I'm talking about, right?
1. Beginnings

Training

Author's note: I'd like to thank Mat49324 for inspiration. Not that I know what he inspired, but I like his TS fics, so I'm thanking him for whatever inspiration he gave.

A pointer for readers: My name isn't Leo, but in the fic I'm calling myself that for privacy reasons. My personal life doesn't have a swinging door.  
-  
Chapter 1: Beginnings -

10:02 AM - BEVERLY HILLS MALL  
It was a peaceful Saturday. I was hanging out at the mall with three teenage girls whom I had met recently. They were none other than Sam, Clover, and Alex.

"So, Leo," Alex said to me, "your family moved here from the northeastern United States, right? What's it like over there?"  
"It's pretty nice," I responded. "Not as nice as here in Beverly Hills, but nice. You should check out the Great Lakes Science Center the next time you're over there. It's in Cleveland."

The four of us sat down on a park bench. Sam pulled out a map of the mall and pointed to one of the stores displayed. "Let's go to the Nation Station," she decided. "It's a new store that sells all kinds of police gimmicks and stuff."  
"Sounds interesting." "Not a bad idea." "Sure."

All three of us started to walk off to the Nation Station. When we got there, Clover walked over to the corner of the store, while I looked for a police uniform that I thought might fit me.

A few minutes later, the three of us emerged from the store. Clover glanced at me, and pulled her trademark hair-flip-and-smile.  
I was unfazed. "Clover, I believe I know what you're thinking, and if you think you're going to convince me to go out with you, you have a lot to learn. I don't go for big egos like yours."  
"If you think she has a big ego," Sam interjected, "you should see Mandy."

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Clover reached into her shopping bag and got out what she'd bought at the Nation Station: a pair of shiny handcuffs.  
Sam, Alex, and I shared the next question: "What are you going to do with those, Clover?"  
"I'll show you exactly what I'm going to do with these," Clover replied.

SNAP! SNAP! I hardly had time to think before Clover used her new handcuffs to connect her wrist with mine.  
"All right, Leo," Clover challenged. "I am not releasing these handcuffs until you agree to date me. Is that clear?"  
I nodded, nervously adjusting the pencil behind my right ear.

Alex didn't think this was such a good idea. "Clover, are you sure you should do that? Who knows what your mother will think if she sees you handcuffed with this boy?"  
While Alex was talking, I turned my back on the girls.

"Never mind your mother," Sam added, "and think about what would happen if you-know-who did you-know-what at this time?"  
Clover was a little confused. "Come again?"  
"You know what I mean. What if-"

At that moment, you-know-who did you-know-what. And you-know-who didn't notice Clover's handcuffs when he did you-know-what. And you know what happened.  
-  
You DO know what I mean by you-know-who and you-know-what, right? Well, stay tuned for next chapter, blah blah blah. 


	2. Right Place, Wrong Time

Training

Author's note: Please pardon my haste. "Brain Drain" comes on tomorrow at half past noon. I want to get this story done before then.  
-  
Chapter 2: Right Place, Wrong Time -

10:08 AM - WOOHP  
CRASH! All four of us landed in a heap in the WOOHP lobby. I had not yet noticed our location.  
I looked around on the ground. "Hey, where's my pencil? I think I dropped it when I fell. Sam, could you move a little? You're sitting on my pencil. Oh, thank you."

After I retrieved my pencil, we all got up. Clover and I were the first. Sam followed. When Alex tried to stand up, she bumped into Clover's handcuffs and was knocked back down.  
"Enough clowning around, Alex," Sam interjected. "Jerry, what's the mission of the day?"

Sam was talking to a man sitting behind a nearby desk. This was obviously Jerry. He hadn't seen me yet because Sam was standing in front of me.  
"Girls," Jerry began, "our old nemesis, Tim Scam, has been sighted in … Clover, who are you handcuffed to?"

Clover yanked me to her side. "This is Leo. We made friends with him just recently."  
"She asked me out," I added, "and she won't unlock these handcuffs until I accept. This female will do anything for a date."  
"HEY!"  
"Am I wrong?"

Jerry smirked. "Clover, I know you're desperate for a date, but do you see where it's gotten you? Unlock those handcuffs right away."  
Clover shook her head.  
"NOW!"  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you sound like my mother." Clover snapped the handcuffs open, and I withdrew my arm.

It was at that time that I looked around. "Hey, what kind of place is this?"  
Not having much choice, Jerry answered my question. "This is WOOHP. The World Organization Of Human Protection. WOOHP. Sam, Clover, and Alex are secret agents here."  
I blinked, then turned to the girls. "Secret agents? Why didn't you mention something about it to me?"  
Alex answered this one. "_Secret_ agents."

Quickly catching my goof, I kept silent. Sam, Clover, and Alex approached Jerry. I backed away.  
"Now, as I was saying," Jerry picked up, "Tim Scam has been sighted in New Jersey. This is disturbing, since he's supposed to be in jail. I want you girls to find him and capture him. For your gadgets, you'll have the …"  
I didn't pay attention to the rest of what Jerry was saying. I was looking around and taking in all the aspects of WOOHP. It was amazing.

At that point, Jerry sent the girls away to New Jersey, then called my name. "Leo? Can you come over here for a moment, please?"  
I approached Jerry. "Is there something you wanted me for?"  
"Yes. WOOHP is a top secret organization. You only got here because of a mistake on my part. Now that you're here, I can't let you go until the girls get back"  
"And…?"  
"We have a special training course for WOOHP spies. Sam, Clover, and Alex all passed it spectacularly. Care to take a spin?"  
I thought for a moment. "Okay. Sounds like something I could handle"  
Leaving those words in the air, I followed Jerry as he led me to the training area.  
-  
Yeah, yeah, stay tuned, all that stuff. 


	3. The First Two Tests

Training

Author's note: So much for getting this done before Brain Drain came on. And so much for Matthew not updating his stuff. Well, on to business.  
-  
Chapter 3: The First Two Tests -

10:11 PM - WOOHP TRAINING AREA  
Jerry led me into a room. It was pitch black. I turned on my watch's back-light function and attempted to use it as a flashlight.  
"Just a moment, Leo," Jerry interjected. "This is your first test. When the lights go on, you'll have 45 seconds to find and defuse a bomb."  
"A what?"  
"A bomb. Don't worry, it's a fake. Just harmless smoke and pyrotechnics if it goes off. Do you understand?"

I nodded, and Jerry left the room. I heard him lock the door, and he promptly approached a keyboard. His voice rang out through a speaker: "Okay, Leo. Ready? Three! Two! One!"

The lights came on. It looked like someone's bedroom. I looked around frantically for a clue.

**:42**  
The wallpaper (poor design, I must add) was kind of scratched just above the bed. I figured it had to be the clue I needed.

**:38**  
I removed the sheets from the bed, one by one, until just the mattress remained. Nothing.

**:33**  
I withdrew the mattress. There was the bomb.

**:29**  
I studied the bomb, wondering how to defuse it.

**:24**  
I saw an ON/OFF switch on the bomb. A bomb defuser if I ever saw one.

**:20**  
Click! No more bomb. I turned around as Jerry unlocked the door. He was very pleased.

"Congratulations, Leo. You've passed the bomb test. It took you 25.16 seconds. Alex has never beaten that time, and Clover did it only once. Come on, let's go to your next test."  
Since Jerry didn't mention Sam, I figured it was safe to assume that I hadn't done any better than her.

For the next test, an observation test, Jerry took me to a large monitor and told me to sit down in front of it. Then, he displayed a picture of an arrangement of red and blue marbles on the monitor.  
"Tell me quick," he instructed. "Are there more red marbles, or blue ones?"  
I took a quick look. The marbles were arranged in an 11-by-11 checkerboard pattern.  
"Red," I said after a few seconds.  
"Correct. Now for the next picture."

An image of a train set appeared.  
"True or false," Jerry began. "If the train continues going, with all the tracks set as they are, it'll return to its starting point."  
I hesitated a little, then answered. "False. It'll hit that dead-end"  
"Correct. Just three more."

The next image featured a large crowd. This time I was to locate Sam, Clover, and Alex, and decide which two were closest together. I chose Clover and Alex, and got it right.

When the fourth picture showed up, I noticed a line of playing cards. I had to choose the next card in the sequence, and I chose (correctly) the 3 of spades.

My last visual challenge was a lot of tangled ropes, each which had a colored ring at one end. I had to find which color ring had a star at the other end. I chose the green one.  
Jerry was overjoyed. "Correct! Excellent! Perfect! You've passed the observation challenge. Sam and Alex are both good at this, but Clover didn't do too well the last time she tried it."

Jerry informed me that there were a total of six parts to the training test. I had just completed the second part.  
"For the third part," Jerry explained, "we'll need to go to the environmental simulator. Come on." He led me through a door.  
-  
For Pete's sake, does anyone even know this story exists? 


	4. The Third Test

Training

Author's note: Sorry for the lag. Now, why doesn't someone pay attention?  
-  
Chapter 4: The Third Test -

10:15 AM - WOOHP  
As Jerry was leading me to the environmental simulator, he suddenly stopped. "Oh, silly me. Since you're taking the WOOHP spy training course, you'll need a little something."  
Jerry promptly took me back to the lobby. He pressed a button on the desk, and I flinched as a flash of light enveloped me.  
When the light cleared, my clothes were gone, and I was wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit like the ones I had seen the girls wearing when they left WOOHP. Mine was a silver color.

"How does it feel?" Jerry inquired.  
"Pretty cool," I responded. "So, what's the next test?"  
"The next test is-"  
A little musical tone filled the room. Jerry got out his wallet, opened it, and started speaking into it. I figured I'd better not ask questions.

I heard Clover's voice from the wallet. "Jer! We just found out something important!"  
Sam's voice followed. "Tim Scam has plans to infiltrate WOOHP and wipe it out from within. We'll try to stop him."  
"Good," Jerry responded. "I'll increase WOOHP security just as soon as I'm done with Leo."  
"Done with Leo? What are you doing with him?"  
"Just to give him something to do, I'm letting him run the spy training course. Now, so long, girls."

Jerry closed his wallet. I decided I'd better not comment on the situation. He led me back to the environmental simulator.  
As Jerry explained, there were several security cameras set up in odd places around the different simulated environments. My task was to cross all five environments without setting off any alarms.  
It happened that my Nintendo DS was in my pocket. Jerry borrowed and modified it, then returned it to me, so that it functioned like the compowders that the girls possessed. It showed me where all the security cameras were, and which way they were facing.

The first environment was a forest environment. There were several cameras set up in trees, and I dashed between their lines of sight with excellent timing.

When I reached the other side, I walked through the door and entered an iceberg environment. According to my DS, some cameras were hidden inside ice formations.  
Carefully I dodged and ducked my way across the icy gauntlet. I had a close call at one point, where I slipped and fell on the ice just as a camera was about to point my way, but I crawled out of the way just in time.

I went through the door at the other side of that environment and was about to enter the next when my DS started beeping. I tapped the corner of the bottom screen, and Jerry's face displayed on the top.  
"Wait, Leo," he told me. "Coming up is the ocean environment. You know how to swim, right?"  
I nodded, but reminded him that I couldn't breathe underwater. He told me to press the Y button, which I did, and my jumpsuit gained a breathing mask and air tank as if by magic.  
Jerry smirked. "Now breathing shouldn't be a problem. Don't worry about the DS, either; my modifications made it waterproof."

Bravely, I dove into the ocean environment and started to swim. Carefully but quickly, I swum- swam- swimmed- well, I made motions with my hands to propel me past the security cameras.

When I reached the other shore, I climbed out, deactivated the mask and air tank, and headed for the next environment, which turned out to be a desert area. Not much cover here, but I took what I had.  
It wasn't easy finding my way across the desert, and I had to wonder what kind of dope would put security cameras in a desert, but I made it to the other side.

The last environment was a huge factory-type place. Security cameras were hard to distinguish among all the other mechanical stuff, so I had to check my DS several times.  
I climbed across several large gears to escape the gaze of some cameras. It was difficult not getting my fingers crushed, but I managed to reach the exit and finish the test.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Jerry cheered as he applauded my run. "None of the cameras caught a glimpse of you! Your time was 4 minutes, 12 seconds. That was almost as good as Alex's best run, and Sam is pretty good at this as well."  
Jerry took down my time on a clipboard. "You're now halfway through the training course. I'll let you rest a little before the next test." He led me to the lounge.  
-  
Three tests down, three to go. Is anyone going to review, or what? 


	5. Memory and Courage

Training

Author's note: Glad to know SOMEONE knows this story exists. Well, on to the next chapter.  
-  
Chapter 5: Memory and Courage -

10:21 AM - WOOHP  
It wasn't long before Jerry came back to the lounge to pick me up. He led me back to the monitor room and seated me in the same place I was for the second test.  
"This time, it's a little different," Jerry explained. "I'll show you a list of WOOHP gadgets, and then I'll name several gadgets that were on the list and a few that weren't. Your job is to tell what was and wasn't on the list."  
"Gotcha," I replied, and Jerry set up the list. It looked like this:  
JETPACK BACKPACK - TORNADO-BLAST HAIR DRYER - HAIR BAND BOOMERANG - MAGNETIC GO-GO BOOTS - LASER LIPSTICK - JUST-STICKY-ENOUGH GLOVES - HEAT-SENSOR SUNGLASSES

I scanned the list before it vanished. Then, Jerry spoke. "Just-sticky-enough gloves."  
"Check," I responded.  
"High-sensitivity electromagnetic bracelets?"  
"Nope."  
"Tornado-blast hair dryer?"  
"I'd say so."  
"Hair-band boomerang?"  
"You bet."  
"Earring communicator?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Just-sticky-enough gloves?"  
"You mentioned that one already. And yes, it's on the list."

"Remarkable, Leo. You got a perfect score on the memory test. Clover and Sam both mastered this. Come on, let's go to the next challenge."

For the next challenge, Jerry shoved me into a large room. It looked like some kind of banquet hall. Not knowing what else to do, I sat down at a nearby table.  
My DS beeped, and I got it out and answered Jerry's call. "What's this test, Jerry?"  
"You noticed a button on the wall just outside the room, right? Well, every time I press it, a special fighting robot enters the room. Defeat thirty robots to pass the test."  
I smirked. This was going to be exciting. My DS displayed a map of the area. Jerry pressed the button a few times, and a few red dots- representing robots, I figured- appeared on the map.

Looking around, I quickly found the robots in question. They were pretty weak. The table I was at had been laid neatly, with silverware and all, so I took the fork and knife and used them to stab two robots.  
The third robot fired laser blasts at me. I used the plate, which was polished and very reflective, to deflect the laser blasts back at the robot, causing it to destroy itself.

Jerry pressed the button several more times, and I quickly found myself surrounded by robots. I stood up on a table. All the robots aimed their laser blasters at me.  
At just the right moment, I ducked, and the robots all shot each other. One robot was left over, and I promptly smacked it with a chair.

The fight went on and on. I did all kinds of things to dispatch the robots. Sometimes I hit them with silverware, sometimes I tricked them. Eventually, I hit my quota of thirty.  
Jerry immediately pulled a lever, ending the test. He then let me out. I had done almost as well as Alex had done the last time she had tried the test, and Clover was good at it too, as Jerry explained.  
-  
Last test? It's coming up! 


	6. The Obstacle Course

Training

Author's note: Oh, drat it! The video tape I was using to tape Totally Spies episodes is all full up! Luckily, I got another one. So all's well, I suppose, and Mat has updated.  
-  
Chapter 6: The Obstacle Course -

10:26 AM - WOOHP  
As Jerry and I passed through the lobby on our way to the final test, Jerry's wallet beeped. He got it out and talked to it again.  
"Hello? … Excellent! What's your location? … I'll pick you up right away, girls."

Jerry hung up, and then turned to speak to me. "Sorry, Leo, but the last test will have to wait for just a moment. Sam, Clover, and Alex just finished their mission, and I need to pick them up. Stay here until I get back."  
He dashed off. A few minutes later, he returned, followed by the three girls.  
"Sorry about how it went," Sam said. "We stopped Scam's plan, but somehow he escaped."

"That's okay," Jerry responded. "You tried your best, and there's always next time. Now, come on. You're just in time to watch Leo run the obstacle course for his last test."  
I heard this. "Obstacle course?"

Jerry took me to a large room, and told me that I would have to make it to the other side of the room any way I could. He left the room, and the door shut, separating us.

A robotic voice sounded. "Ready? Set? GO!"  
Hearing this, I started to run. The first obstacle was a series of platforms to jump across. I had spent nearly a decade playing video games, so it was a piece of cake.

After that, I faced a rocky wall. I climbed to the top, despite a few rocks that came off, and continued running until I found what looked like a dead end.  
Confused, I used my DS to scan the room, and noticed an odd reading from a box on the floor. I opened it, revealing that it was actually the opening to a tunnel, which I jumped into.

The tunnel was dark, so I used my watch's light-up display as a flashlight until I found a lever. Not knowing what else to do, I pulled it, and the tunnel lit up.

Lights on! I found the exit and made my way to the next obstacle, which turned out to be an area full of boxes. My DS revealed the box arrangement of the area, as well as an exit in the center of the room.  
I pushed and shoved and shoved and pushed boxes until I could reach the exit, which was a freight elevator. The freight elevator also had one opened box on it.  
I peeked into the box as soon as I noticed it. It contained a lot of ball bearings, for the purpose of weighing the box down.

The freight elevator stopped at a higher floor. A retractable bridge was my ticket to the next part of the course, but the retractable bridge, well, was retracted.  
A wire led from the bridge to a big target that I couldn't reach. What I had to do couldn't have been more obvious. I took a ball bearing from the box and chucked it at the target.  
Bulls-eye! I hit the target directly, and the bridge extended a little. I threw a few more ball bearings at the target, and didn't stop until the bridge was extended all the way.

I promptly crossed the bridge, and approached a large slide that I would have to slide down. It would've been more fun had I not had to slip (ha ha) past some hazards that Jerry had installed in it.  
The bottom of the slide finally came into view, and with it a rope. Timing it just right, I leaped onto the rope and swung across a short gap to a ledge.

I had finally reached the other side of the course. Jerry opened a door, and I walked through as Jerry and the girls applauded. I had just finished the entire spy training course.  
"Congratulations, Leo," Jerry said. "We've been looking for a new spy, you know, and your abilities fit the bill perfectly. I'm going to make you part of Sam's team."  
I was ecstatic. "Great! When do I start?"  
"Somewhere around April 31."  
"Okay, I ca- wait a second, there's no such thing as April 31!"  
"Now you get it. You see, even though your abilities are up to par, you still can't be a WOOHP spy."  
"Give me one good reason!"

Jerry pulled a document out of his desk drawer. "According to Regulation 3-94-F, all WOOHP spies must be female. Read it yourself."  
He was right.

Sam, Clover, and Alex surrounded me. Sam was the first to speak. "It's okay, Leo. Not qualifying isn't the end of a world."  
"Yeah," Alex added. "Maybe with this kind of ability, you can get another job, like in the military or something."  
"Gee, thanks," I responded, giving Alex a friendly slap on the back.

Her hair fell off.  
Apparently, Alex was wearing a wig. And apparently, Alex wasn't Alex.  
-  
Ooh, cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait to find out what happens! 


	7. Plot Twist

Training

Author's note: … Or maybe you don't. I couldn't wait to continue this story.  
-  
Chapter 7: Plot Twist -

10:32 AM - WOOHP  
There was a moment of silence as eyes fell on the crow-black wig that lay on the ground. Then heads turned to look at the person whose head the wig had fallen off of.  
Jerry gasped. "You! You're Tim Scam! Sam, Clover, I thought you said you'd stopped him!"  
"We thought we did," Sam explained. "I guess not everything is-"

ZAP! Tim fired a special laser gun that froze Sam in place. He promptly did the same with Clover, Jerry, and all other WOOHP employees within range. Then, he aimed at me.  
With lightning-quick reflexes, I held up my DS so that the two screens deflected the next laser blast back at Tim, hitting him. Nothing happened.

As it turned out, Tim was wearing a special belt that made him immune to the same blasts he fired. This guy wasn't stupid.

Tim started firing laser blasts all over the place. I dove behind Jerry's desk for cover, and followed a procedure similar to the one I followed in the environmental simulator.  
Finally, the laser gun refused to fire. It was out of juice. Tim promptly replaced the battery, but in the time it took him to do so, I had bolted.

As Tim looked around, he heard my voice: "Stop right there!"  
He turned and looked at me. I was holding a time bomb, which I promptly flipped on and threw at him. Now it was his turn to take cover.  
The joke, it turned out, was on him. This was the same time bomb that I had been required to find in my first test. The timer had not been reset, and as a result, the bomb quickly "exploded".

Remember, the bomb was a fake, and its effects were completely harmless. Tim didn't know that, though, until the "explosion" showered the room in smoke and pyrotechnics, just like Jerry had said.  
Realizing that he'd been had, Tim Scam quickly started chasing after me again. I managed to duck behind a corner, and he lost sight of me for a moment.

As he turned the corner, he saw me inside the same banquet hall that I had taken my fifth test in. He dashed in after me, only to find that I was just a hologram, and the real me was hiding in a trash can outside.

"Gee," I thought, "this hologram-generating mood ring I found in Jerry's desk sure comes in handy."

I promptly pulled a lever, latching the door closed, and pressed the robot summoning button as many times as I could. In seconds Scam was surrounded by robots.  
As much as I wanted to stick around and listen to the carnage, I had to flee. Tim managed to break out of the room I locked him in just as I was about to get away. Rats.

Knowing that I would have a hard time shaking him now, I opted to try to fool him by running through the obstacle course. I entered, with Tim following close behind.  
The platforms didn't slow down Tim, nor did the apparent dead end. I had left the secret box open in my haste, and he saw the secret tunnel entrance almost immediately.  
As he climbed down, there was a CLICK! and the lights went out, courtesy of yours truly. I ambushed him in the dark and tried to unhitch his belt, but he threw me off before I could do so.

Tim chased me into the box room. I tried to push boxes to block him off, but he just broke them. He held onto the bottom of the freight elevator as I rode it up.  
This guy was really serious about getting rid of me, I thought. At the top, I crossed the retractable bridge, which I would have retracted if I knew how, and jumped onto the slide with Tim in hot pursuit.

As we slid, Tim tried to shoot me with his laser gun, but kept missing. I leapt for the rope at the end and caught it, but Tim wasn't so fortunate as he plummeted to the bottom of the room.  
Figuring that Jerry would take precautions not to let anyone get hurt, I let go of the rope and dropped down after him. I was right; the floor was insulated with mattresses, but the fall was enough to knock Tim out.

I took Tim's belt off and stunned him with his own laser gun. I then dragged him back to the lobby and left him in the middle of the room while I unfroze everyone else.  
-  
Now that's a plot twist! This story is beginning to wrap up! 


	8. Acceptation

Training

Author's note: I'm actually really anxious to finish this story. I know what I can do after finishing it.

Chapter 8: Acceptation -

10:35 AM - WOOHP  
As two WOOHP employees took Tim Scam to the holding cells, Jerry watched and re-watched the surveillance videos that showed my performance in the last few minutes.  
"Well, Leo," Jerry finally declared, "you've really proved your worth in this battle, I don't know what to say."

He then turned to Sam and Clover. "You two, you're my witnesses."  
"Witnesses?" Clover inquired. "What do you want us to witness?"  
"I'll show you." Jerry got out the same document he'd showed me earlier. "As of right now, Regulation 3-94-F is officially …" He tore up the document. "… repealed!"

Jerry turned to face me again. "Leo, it's official now. You are now part of the spy team with Sam, Clover, and Alex. And I mean it this time."  
"Speaking of Alex," Sam asked, "have you found her yet?"

As if on cue, two WOOHP employees entered the room with Alex. Jerry explained everything to her, and showed her the surveillance videos. Alex was ecstatic.  
The room was filled with cheers, which were interrupted when Jerry sent us back to the mall.

10:37 AM - BEVERLY HILLS MALL  
Before I could say a word, we were back on the park bench. I could hardly believe what had happened in the past half hour.  
At that moment, a familiar face approached us. It was Mandy.  
"Oh, hello," Mandy greeted us. "What business do you squares have in the presence of moi?"  
"We were here before you were," Alex reminded Mandy.

At that moment, I got an idea. "Whatever, Mandy. Hey, I've got a pretty cool game system here. It's called a Nintendo DS."  
Mandy was a bit steamed by this. "I know what a Nintendo DS is! Do you think I was born yesterday or something?"  
"I'm not saying you were, though you're certainly immature enough to have been. Want to look at it?"  
"Well … I guess there's no harm in humoring the unworthy. Sure, I'll look at it."

I got out my DS, turned it on, and showed it to Mandy, who bent forward to look at it. Then, I slapped it shut on her nose.  
Sam, Clover, Alex, and I all shared a moment of laughter. Mandy, well, you know. "I'LL REMEMBER THIS!"

Curtain.  
-  
The end! Not the best ending, but beggars can't be choosers. 


End file.
